


I'm only as Bad as You Make me Out to Be

by Kaetbab



Series: Percy's loyal to Kronos [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Nico di Angelo, BAMF Percy Jackson, Blood Magic, Dark Nico di Angelo, Dark Percy Jackson, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm not sorry though, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Comfort, Like, Set in the time of TBotL, There isn't a happy ending, Woops, big time, bro Thalia and the gods screwed up, but at the same time not?, kinda OOC, oh shit wow, the grammar is probably garbage, this is an angsty one bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetbab/pseuds/Kaetbab
Summary: What would've happened if Percy had been the one to join the Titan cause instead of Luke? What would've happened if Thalia was the supposed prophecy child, but made risky and dangerous choices?Will she be able to answer and face the damage she has done to those who she claimed to care about?





	I'm only as Bad as You Make me Out to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of an ambitious one. I love stories of characters in different spots and legit came up with this because of a tiktok but we won't talk about that. Basically, Thalia screwed up. From not honoring important promises to sacrificing friends. This timeline is a darker one, where the gods are more strict and paranoid about any strong demigod that comes their way, opting to attempt to eliminate them if they won't be of use to keeping Olympus and their thrones safe. This leads to more distance and neglect from the gods to the demigods. 
> 
> What would happen if Percy got caught in the mess at a young age, losing his mom due to Zeus trying to kill them both, no less in Poseidon's domain. What if Poseidon didn't care for Percy nearly as much and let Sally die out at sea and left his son up to his own devices. Percy is loyal, yes, but to who is what decides his and their fate.
> 
> I could write more about this, but don't count on it, not to mention the nasty grammar in this ugh

Thalia frowned as she felt the Labyrinth shift again, holding Annabeth close with Luke right next to her. She was glad she had insisted that Rachel leave, because she wasn't sure the girl would've survived in the Labyrinth with all the monsters that had been popping up from every corner. 

Journeying for hours led them to an open section, the only door leading forward to what had to be the center. 

"Is this it..?" Annabeth asked quietly, hoping shining in her grey eyes.

"It is Wise Girl," a voice spoke from the shadows. 

The trio stiffened as Percy walked out from them casually, twirling Riptide in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Luke growled, stepping in front of Annabeth and Thalia protectively.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on completing your quest. Is that so bad?" Percy feigned innocence as he stepped closer to the trio, eyes glowing slightly in the dim lighting.

"Liar...what are you really here for?" Annabeth glared from her spot beside Thalia.

"Me? Lie? I'd never! However, I am here for something else, I just haven't figured out what yet," Percy grinned and gripped his sword, lunging forward and swiping at the three.

A fight immediately sprung out, 3 against 1. Normally, this would've been an easy win, but Percy had clearly evolved his skills and powers while under Kronos' watch, making him up to par, or even better, with the trio.

He fended them back then held his hand out, daring any to make a move as he felt the blood rushing through their veins. "I suggest you don't move, or I'll really make you suffer." 

Luke took the challenge and only got about two steps forward when he staggered and fell to the ground and grasping at his throat, choking on what seemed to be nothing. 

"Percy stop!" Thalia yelled, watching in horror as Luke continued to choke. Percy glared but released the elder demigod, kicking him back.

"Percy...why are you doing this..?" Thalia whispered, letting her spear change back to a mace canister. She stepped closer to Percy and he pointed his hand toward her, causing her to freeze as he narrowed his eyes. 

"The gods mean nothing me and neither do their stupid kids. Especially you," Percy spoke, his glare intensifying.

"They might not be good but they're better than the Titans! Can't you see that?" 

"The titans promised a new age, where the gods suffer for their continued abuse of power over us and the mortals on this planet. With the gods gone, we can make a new world that's better than what our parents did, can't _ you _see it?" Percy laughed darkly, his eyes scanning over the three demigods in front of him.

"No, I can't because it's not right Percy! Kronos is using you and once he gets what he wants, he'll kill you," Thalia growled.

"Then so be it! I'd rather die knowing the gods are gone than be here and be constantly tortured for living!" Percy yelled then, expression wavering as it flickered from anger to sadness.

"I could live with being ignored or maybe feared by the demigods," Percy spoke quietly, "but to have my own _ dad _ ignore and shame my existence? Let alone allow for my mom to be killed in _ his _domain because Zeus was mad? No, I hate it and him and I'll make sure he's the first one to know just how much of a fuck up he truly is," he whispered, glaring at the ground as though it had offended him.

"He cares for you Percy-" Annabeth had started.

"No he doesn't!" Percy hissed, sea green eyes flashed venomously as tears brimmed his eyes. "If he c-cared, he would've protected and helped me or my mom. I-Instead he...h-he…" he choked back a sob, ignoring his sniffling as he looked towards the ground.

Thalia frowned, anger replaced with sympathy as she took in Percy's life story. Stuck with an abusive step father because his own dad seemingly never came for them, lost his mom out in sea, his own dad's domain, due to none other than Zeus, rejected by the camp and bullied by everyone for simply being a son of Poseidon. Even she played a part in his resentment, promising to keep him safe only to drift away and focus more on Luke and Annabeth. Not to mention he was only 12 at most. Impressionable and resentful.

Thalia stepped forward and set her spear down, opening her arms for a hug. Percy faltered, clearly confused until his tears renewed and he sprung himself at Thalia, sobbing quietly. 

"Percy...we can make this better. Just come back with us…we need you," Thalia offered, only to feel Percy stiffen and shove her back before being met with a slash from Riptide and a deep gash down her spear arm as Percy glared at her, anger and betrayal back in his eyes with a hint of something else.

"N-No! I _ refuse _to be a pawn to the gods. They only want me because I'm useful to them," He growled, glaring at the trio as he angrily scrubbed his tears away again.

"But you're a pawn for Kronos!" Annabeth spat, glaring back.

Percy smiled a little, though it held no warmth as he laughed bitterly, letting his tears fall freely now.

"I may be a pawn for Kronos, but at least I can avenge my mom. One demi-god at a time...starting with you three." The air cooled and before Thalia could blink, something dashed out of the shadows and stabbed Luke right through the chest. 

Luke did a sharp intake as he fell to the ground, a boy at around age 9 holding a dagger as dark as night and glaring at Thalia with deep hatred.

"We meet again," The boy mumbled as he yanked his dagger out from behind Luke, causing him to cry out. 

"Nico…" Thalia gasped out, stumbling back a bit. Everything from the quest of rescuing Artemis came flooding back.

_ Bianca panted heavily as she held her dagger up, pointing it at Thalia. Betrayal was written all over her face as she stumbled back. "Liar! Get away from me!" Bianca had cried out. _

_ Thalia had flinched, hating every moment of this. Zeus, had instructed her to do this, claiming that the children of Hades were dangerous and much better off dead. They argued until Zeus threatened to have her friends on the line if she didn't. That led her to this moment. _

_ "Bianca...I'm sorry…" Thalia whispered, raising her hand and channeling for a lightning bolt. _

_ Bianca's eyes widened as she scrambled back more, panic and horror evident in her expression. "N-Nico! I didn't get to…" Bianca looked directly at Thalia. _

_ "I should've never trusted you," Bianca spat, glaring at the daughter of Zeus as she lowered her dagger and sniffled. _

_ "I'm sorry," Thalia whispered once more, crying openly now as she forced her hand down, the strike of lightning directly hitting the daughter of Hades. _

_ The air chilled around her as she stared at where Bianca once stood. _

_ Thalia froze, before skittering back and falling on the ground, the gravity of the situation hitting her fully as she realized what she had done. How would she tell Nico? She sobbed louder, rushing to her feet and running off to camp. _

_ Unknown to her though, little Nico had watched the whole thing. He had barely reacted, simply allowing himself to melt into the shadows and return to camp, where Thalia was just running in. She caught his eyes and winced at the glare she he sent her, a silent sign of "I know what you did." _

"It wasn't long after B-Bi..._ her _, that I joined Percy," Nico hissed as he moved to be beside Percy.

Annabeth was staring at her, eyes wide as Thalia looked down. "I didn't have a choice…" 

"Well, if that's the case then I guess I have no choice but to do the same," Nico vanished once more in the darkness and reappeared in front of Annabeth, eyes gleaming as he brought his dagger down on her. 

Annabeth cried out, feeling the energy sap out of her as she fell to the ground beside Luke.

This shook Thalia out of her shock as she lunged at Nico with a war cry, the two clashing, seemingly equal in power. 

Percy stood off to the side, watching as Annabeth scooted closer to Luke and held him close. He felt a pang of jealousy at how close they were, like a family. He had a family too! But that family got ripped away from him just because he existed.

He glared at the ground, then, a smirk spread over his face as an idea popped in. He examined Luke closer then held a hand out, using the liquid in Thalia's body to stop her motion.

Nico stepped back, panting hard as he gripped his dagger. He looked at Percy curiously.

"Nico...restrain Luke, we're taking him back with us," Percy spoke, grinning as realization dawned on the boy's face as he nodded. 

Annabeth shrieked in protest and tried to hold Luke close, as though he were her lifeline. The shadows, however enveloped Luke and took him to who knows where much to Annabeth's loud protests and cries.

Percy released Thalia and took out his own blade, giving her no time to prepare as he attacked. 

Quickly after, Percy had Thalia pinned under his foot, eyes glowing in the darkness around him as she pointed his sword at her. 

"You're lucky Kronos wants to kill you himself or I would do it personally," Percy growled, stepping back and looking between Annabeth and Thalia. Nico stepped up next to him and whispered something in his ear.

Percy looked at Nico with a raised brow, to which Nico crossed his arms. Percy rolled his eyes and looked towards them.

"Thalia," she flinched and Percy's hardened expression faltered slightly, "Give Chiron the message that we're coming. Enjoy your little camp while you can, it'll be the first thing destroyed when we win," and with that, Thalia was poofed away through the shadows, leaving a terrified Annabeth behind.

"As for you," Percy regarded her coldly. "You could make a good backup should Luke not be strong enough."

"You'll never get away with this," Annabeth half cough half growled out as she scooted away from the duo.

Percy laughed. "Thing is, Annie, I already have. They just haven't seen it coming yet."

Annabeth flinched at the old nickname. "What happened to the Percy I knew..?" 

"Gone, vanished the day my mom went." Percy narrowed his eyes at her then glanced at Nico, who nodded with a smile. "You know what, I don't think you'll make it to see your little camp fall after all…"

Percy stepped closer, raising his sword, much to Annabeth's horror and panic. "Bye bye Wise Girl," Percy whispered, words like honey as he brought his sword down.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that this is important but  
Character ages:  
Luke- 16  
Thalia- 14  
Annabeth- 10  
Percy- 12  
Nico- 9  
Nico (at the time of Bianca's death)- 7  
Bianca (at the time of her death)- 10


End file.
